


Feed me

by Peggyuraunty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggyuraunty/pseuds/Peggyuraunty





	Feed me

Well，你知道，那总是Dean的错……得罪灵媒、让印第安老太太发飙、把女巫气的炸毛之类的破事……但是基本上Dean从来不承认那是什么错，因为人嘛，犯点小错很正常，况且那也都没造成什么大影响不是？

所以这一次…没错，又一次，在他和Sam把一群爱捣蛋的丑八怪小精灵撵回森林并且随口骂了一句‘他妈的小妖怪们’、而那群‘小妖怪’的首领恶狠狠的扭回头眼睛发光的瞪了他们一眼的时候。不仅是Dean，甚至连Sam压根就没把它当回事。

当天晚上他们两个照样骂骂吱吱的回了旅馆，Dean先一脸无赖象的抢了浴室，Sam郁闷的晚了半个小时进去，等他洗完他那个该死的‘凉水澡’之后房间里一如既往的空荡荡---用膝盖想也知道他那个花花肠子的老哥又不知道跑到当地的哪家酒吧去找女人消遣。

第二天他们离开镇子继续朝下一个‘事发地点’出发。一切都平常的要命，谁都没注意到实际上自己、或者对方身上是不是有什么不同。

可是事情在两天之后冒出了端倪，首先发现的是Dean---Thank goodness！竟然是两个当中最迟钝的Dean---让他生疑的事情很简单，就是……

 

[下个休息站能停一下吗？我觉得有点…]Sam有点犹豫的说。[饿。]

Dean瞪大眼睛看着他。[什么？！！饿？你还好吧？] 因为这可真是个新消息，距离那顿‘过于丰盛’---牛排，就在上一晚Sam吃掉他们一个星期生活费的那个他妈的破餐馆！他妈的！Sam要命的主意---早餐不才刚刚不到2个小时吗？

[对，]Sam点点头。

[又一次？你还好吧？我那个一顿只吃一根菜的Samantha妹妹哪儿去了？]

[Fuck you！Dean。我饿了！]  
Sam龇着牙说，脸色相当不好，Dean发现，他的脸色特别苍白，黑眼圈明显，并且他的牙齿…

[老天！！！！！！你的牙！你的牙！]

Dean惊恐的大叫了一声、猛的一脚踩了刹车，然后他扳着一个仍旧惊讶并且困惑着的Sam的脑袋、用手指掰开他的嘴、瞪大眼睛盯着Sam那两颗…獠牙震惊的一塌糊涂。

……

***

 

[这就说的通了，你变成个吸血鬼了！怪不得你忽然就迷上了那些他妈的贵死人的半熟牛排！]Dean在旅馆房间里踱步，仍旧为白白浪费在Sam胃里的现金心疼。[你只是想吸血！]

[没错，天才，不过你他妈的能不能想想更重要的事，我他妈的变成个吸血鬼了！]

Sam从他的食物---一袋子新鲜牛血上抬起头，他的话让Dean的眉心吃痛似的皱了皱。他不能让Sam变成个怪物！他有点恐惧的想，然后那个想法提醒了他些什么。

[我知道了，那些小精灵，那些他妈的小精灵！这些他妈的该死的家伙！只因为我骂了他们一句就诅咒我们！]

[yeah，我猜是的，不过那他们把你诅咒成了什么？你似乎一点变化都没有…]Sam上下打量了Dean一下，如果Dean没看错，他的视线似乎不自在了一下，但是很快就转过头去。  
[这可真奇怪。]

[谁知道呢。]

Dean仍旧焦虑的想着对策，顺便瞥了一眼抓着杯子的Sam的手…他忽然发现原来Sam的手那么大，五指长而有力，不知道那些手指抚摸在他的身上的感觉会是…

被自己的想法吓了一跳，Dean赶紧拉回头。  
[你喝完那些该死的东西我们马上就出发回去。]

 

***

 

他就知道那些该死的丑八怪小玩意不会那么轻易就绕过自己。Dean的‘饥饿’在第二天开始变得难以忍受。芝士汉堡完全起不到之前那种‘神奇’的作用，面对它们Dean甚至有种想呕吐的感觉。所以他捏着鼻子接过了Sam装满血的杯子，可是在浅浅的尝了一口后他却立刻就冲进了卫生间…

 

[我确定这些该死的玩意对我不起作用。]Dean脸色苍白的靠在沙发上，嘴唇微微分开，有气无力的说着，只是转动着眼珠看着站在对面的Sam，身子却不停的来回扭动着似乎总是找不到一个合适的姿势。 [倒进嘴里的一瞬间我就发现了。见鬼的，这东西恶心透了！]

[那你觉得你想吃什么？你知道，我之前就是……不停的想着那些带血腥味儿的东西。]

[我不知道…] 实际上我他妈的想要脱衣服。[我看起来有些什么不同了吗？獠牙？犄角？发毛？]他死死的盯着Sam，就好像单纯那样能让他好过一点儿似的。该死的，Sam是什么时候长出的那些该死的肌肉和肩膀的！

[no，]看了Dean一会儿，Sam不自在似的很快转回头去，[不过…]，他有些犹豫的顿了顿。[你的眼神好像有点变了。]

[变怎么了？]

[你知道…就像是水似的，有点…呃…]他舔了舔嘴唇，有点紧张的[妩媚。]

[什么？]愤怒的，Dean噌的一下从沙发上起来，威胁似的瞪着Sam。[你他妈的再…]可是就他靠近Sam的一瞬间，一股属于‘Sam’味道忽然充满了他的鼻腔，然后一瞬间那种‘饥饿’的感觉简直逼的他发疯---因为他该死的想撕自己的衣服---并且，他发现自己硬了。

哦，老天！他他妈的要变成个‘incubus’了*注

 

***

Dean要变成个‘incubus’的事实让Sam用了好一阵才接受，而Dean接受它的时间显然要比Sam短上许多。  
而在30分钟之后…他就已经身处一个从刚从酒吧认识的女人的房间里了。

 

借着拉窗帘的机会，Dean站在窗口不停的朝楼下的Sam挥手示意让他离开。而坐在Impala里，Sam恶狠狠的朝他翻了个白眼，然后有些固执的扭回头，没可能他就这么离开…因为他有一种奇怪的感觉， 事情不会那么简单，他就是放不下心来。

 

果然，在大概15分钟之后，Sam在楼下见到了一个整个他这二十几年的人生里从来没见过的、最悲痛欲绝 并且欲哭无泪的Dean……

 

[oh 操他妈的耶稣基督啊！！！！]Dean带着哭腔的说，[我硬不起来…]

 

***

 

[这真他妈的是疯了！我他妈的竟然硬不起来！难道那帮该死的丑家伙对我的诅咒是夺去我的性能力了？操他的！那我还真他妈的不如个怪物了！]

坐在副驾驶的位置，Dean愤慨的说着，Sam忍不住从马路上扭回头看了他一眼，有点同情也有点感慨---鉴于Dean在那么苍白并且虚弱的情况下仍旧能够连续15分钟不停的骂出种类繁复的脏字。

[伙计，别抱怨了，想想法子怎么找到那些精灵才是重点。]

[对，他妈的！找到他们！然后我要用火去烧他们的屁股！]

Dean真的很生气，Sam看得出来。但现在并不是生气的时候，所以一手抓着方向盘，Sam用另一只手拍了Dean的膝盖一下，[我们会的，去旅馆收拾了东西之后我们马上就出发。]

Sam安抚着说，可是就在他的手接触到Dean的一瞬间，一声明显的呻吟 滑出Dean的嘴巴，低沉并且色情，百分之百不容抗拒的诱惑 ，Sam立刻感觉到一股热流急冲向下身。

车子里忽然安静的似乎能听得见气息进出鼻孔的声音。

Fuck！我他妈的在干什么？ 没办法不注意到自己已经硬的发疼，Dean僵硬的坐在座位上，惊恐万分想着刚刚一瞬间出现在他脑子里的他骑坐在Sam的阴茎上的画面，并且忽然产生一种强烈想要爬到Sam大腿上去的想法……

Fuck！他他妈的！！他见鬼的不是要变成Succubus*！！注了吧？ 

 

Succubus：在男子睡觉的时候降临并与之交媾的女妖，源自中世纪的传说，一般形象为有翼有尾的妖艳女子，会吸取男人的精气。  
Incubus：男性梦魔，是指在女子睡觉的时候降临并与之交媾的男妖，一般形象为美男子，会吸取女人的精气。 

 

 

[Dean…我觉得你…]

跟在Dean身后，Sam有点犹豫的说着，不太清楚是不是应该建议Dean休息一下，因为他看起来糟糕透了。即便是从后面Sam都能看出来Dean在微微的颤抖，就好像他已经精疲力竭却还在挣扎的样子。Sam估计那八成是因为‘饥饿’或者是‘其他什么别的原因’。

不过抓着枪，Dean仍旧决绝的朝森林的方向走去。

从某种程度上说，要变成一个‘靠吸人精气为食的女妖’比丧失性能力更能让Dean抓狂。

只是愤怒毕竟不能当能量来用，在还没到达森林边缘的地方的时候，Dean的脚步就已经软绵绵的像是踩在糖浆上一样了。Sam不得不再次叫住Dean。

[Dean，我真的觉得我们应该先休息一下。你看起来好像随时都要昏倒似的。]

[不行，我们他妈的没有时间…]

Dean扭回头恶狠狠的说着，其实实际上就像是抬起腿这样简单的动作都开始变得困难，就在他扭回头的时候，他的一只脚忽然扳在地上冒出来的一截枯树枝上，而他他妈的连一点调整平衡的气力都抽不出来，只能眼睁睁的看着自己朝地上的那堆枯树枝摔下去。

[hey！你怎么了？]Sam眼疾手快的捞住了Dean、让他靠在自己胸口上，这时候他才发现Dean根本连呼吸都已经不平稳了。  
[该死的！我们必须回去，要么你想死在森林里吗？]   
同时他发现Dean真的有变化---他的皮肤，从开敞的领口处他可以看到---什么时候变成这么光滑白皙了？还有他身上的味道---诱人的、简直让人疯狂的。

[死了也比变成他妈的怪物强！而且是他妈的‘女妖精’。]筋疲力尽的把头靠在Sam的肩膀上，无可奈何的把全身的重量也一并交给他，Dean闷闷说。

[嘿，伙计。]Sam试图安抚Dean。[这只是暂时的，等我们找到那些精灵让它们解除诅咒一切就能好起来了。]

[在那之后我他妈的一定要把他们都烤成焦炭…]

[随便你…] Sam有些失笑的说着，然后忽然觉得怀抱里的Dean似乎有点不对劲…或者是说Dean的大腿有点不对劲…那就顶在他的两腿之间，并且用让人发疯的缓慢动作磨蹭着…

[呃…Dean…你的腿…我是说，你是在…]Sam有些磕巴的说着，感觉Dean瞬间就僵硬下来。

[闭嘴！Sam，要么我发誓我会杀了你。]

过了好一阵，Dean才说。

 

***

 

无论如何‘森林猎捕’行动都得取消了，或者至少Dean是不太可能继续‘参加’了。把他弄回宾馆用了Sam很大力气…大部分是口舌上的，要说服他哥哥放弃一次狩猎那真的是比登天还难。不过不管怎么说他成功了，虽然多半那是因为最后Dean基本连说话的力气都没有了。

[我得…吃些东西。]

说这话的时候，Dean正微微发颤的、虚弱靠在副驾驶的位置上，似乎正挣扎在即将昏倒的边缘。他脸色苍白的要命，嘴唇却因为显得格外粉红，大大的绿成一汪水似的眼睛盯着Sam。

[不过我仍旧不觉得这是个好主意。]  
Sam说着，有点像是怕光似的从Dean身上转过视线、回到眼前的停车场上，并且接着倒车的机会调整了一下自己的坐姿。

[Fuck it！无论如何我都不能他妈的被饿死！]  
Dean恶狠狠的说着，在车还没停好的时候就已经打开车门，朝酒吧门口坚决、却脚步不稳的走过去。

Sam立刻赶上去走在Dean身后，以便在他那个固执的笨蛋老哥要摔倒时能及时给予帮助。不过那感觉很怪…看着Dean‘去找食物’，或者说是找人（男人）去操他，就好像有人用硫酸泼了他的胸口一样……疼，并且该死的冒着酸气。

就在Sam正为自己那些想法皱眉时，Dean忽然停下脚步，转着头四下打量着酒吧里的人，就像是往常一样似乎是在给自己物色合适的人选。涨在Sam胸口里那股不舒服的感觉越来越重，特别是在他注意到酒吧里的人（男人）全部都在第一时间把注意力集中到Dean身上的时候，他真实的产生出一些揍人的冲动。

而这个时候Dean则已经麻利的脱了外套摔在地上，朝人群高喊了一声：

 

[我需要个男人来操我！有谁愿意吗？！]

Sam发誓他听见自己理智崩断的声音，然后他拦腰搂住Dean半拖半抱的把他弄出了酒吧。


End file.
